


Separation: A Dumb Rin and Len Oneshot

by sumechiAAAAAAA



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, I'm a bad writer okey?, Other, Sad fluff garbage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumechiAAAAAAA/pseuds/sumechiAAAAAAA
Summary: Basically, Rin has a nightmare, and Len comforts her.
Kudos: 7





	Separation: A Dumb Rin and Len Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> straight up have no idea how to write dialogue thanks and goodnight ❤️

He was gone. That part of you, your twin brother, gone in a flash. 

You have no idea where he went. ”Len?” You call out his name. You get louder as you call for him, your throat starting to tighten up. ”Len!!” You cry out in choked up sobs.

You jolt awake.

~

She was shaking in tiny sobs. ”Len…..” Rin sniffled as she called out her brother’s name. ”Len…..” in a weaker voice this time.

Len woke up as she heard her softly crying. ”…Rin?” He looked at her sister that was inconsolable. He went up to her and hugged her. ”Rin, I’m right here. Why are you still calling my name?”

As they were hugging, She started to calm down a bit and started to explain herself. ”W-Well um, it’s just that I had a really bad dream where you were just gone and I just…thought I was still dreaming and that you were gone.” Her arms started to tighten around her brother, burying her head into his chest. ”I really did think you were gone, Len. Sorry.”

”Hey…” Len ruffled her hair a bit, ”it’s fine. I’d never leave you Rin.”

”Never.”


End file.
